


Armae Armorum

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Dani happily run a LARPing supply shop together and are in love. They don’t know — exactly at least — what they’re waiting for until Jared walks through the door. A story about the magical binding powers of light sabers and making love <strike> in </strike> out of the most unlikely constellations: polyArmory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armae Armorum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> Written for [saltandbyrne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne) for the [spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange on livejournal. Also doubles as my [smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) entry (it’s still Sunday somewhere….) Polyarmory pun shamelessly stolen from her prompts.  
> So sorry for being late! I tried to combine your first and second prompt and include as many of your likes as I could. (I sincerely hope this is what you meant by crack treated seriously. Otherwise, I apologize profusely.) I couldn’t help but drabble on about the perfection of these people, so please excuse all the gushing. Also all the Star Wars. I saw the new movie and couldn’t just not. I hope you like it anyway! Happy (belated) Holidays everyone!  
> Many thanks to [keep_waking_up](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up) and [Trendykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendykitty) for the eleventh hour beta, all remaining mistakes are clingy bastards.

 

 

**Episode I: A Second Beginning**

 

**_Jensen_**

It was a rainy November day when Jensen’s world was tilted upside down for the third time in his life.

The first time had been a chilly day in spring when he’d gone through his first shift. Shifter genes were strong in his family, but before puberty there was really no way to tell what kind of shifter a person would turn out to be, only whether they were a shifter or not. Jensen’s family tree had five different kinds of shifters — that he knew of. When he’d shifted for the first time, covered in red fur with a twitching, bushy tail, it had been a surprise but he’d been thrilled. A fox form fit him so much better than the other options. And really, with his grandma always being so secretive about who she snuck off into the woods with, the lover she’d manage to hide from the prying eyes of her family — well.

The second time had been his third week at college; a warm, sunny September day. The birds had been chirping, a soft breeze wafted across campus, and Jensen thought he couldn’t be happier. He had finally finished high school and moved on to college, he was independent from his parents — kind of, at least — and living the dream of midnight meals, cereal all day, and underage drinking in a bar with a fake ID. But when the wind had brought him a hint of fresh ocean air mixed with a heady, captivating floral note, the world had stopped. With a turn of his head, he’d spotted the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and when her hair had glinted in the sun, the same color Jensen’s fur did, he knew he’d found the love of his life.

(Of course, Dani had made him chase her — quite literally. After the first smile and a bit of quick flirtation, she’d refused to give him her number and pinning her down long enough for a proper conversation had proven impossible for several months. Jensen had been aware Dani was playing him, and he’d loved every second of the challenge, especially when the chase had ended in the quiet stacks of the Egyptology section in the library.)

After the whole experience of shifting for the first time and then meeting Dani, Jensen had thought he was done with heartstopping, world-tilting moments. That was until they were ready to open their own shop, had the loan application lying in front of them on their rickety kitchen table and Dani had said, “there’s something I need to tell you first.”

Dani’s witchcraft was all about spell casting and manipulating water; she didn’t really have the Sight. But the runes inked into her skin formed a connection to her ancestors and guided her on her way, no matter how far from the ocean she went. As a matter of fact, it was their guidance that had led her to go to college in Texas where she met Jensen.

Apparently, there was someone else here she — they, really — would meet some day in the future. That they _needed_ to meet, actually, to find their own happily ever after.

“Why haven’t we met them yet then?” Jensen had asked.

“I don’t know. It’s not a precise science. But he’s out there.”

“He?”

Dani nodded. “He. I already know he’s going to be as cute as a button.”

Jensen had laughed, nodded and said okay. He couldn’t imagine how Dani would ever not be enough for him, but if she said there was someone else, well, Jensen didn’t question that kind of magic. Besides, he was not opposed to three people in a bed or even a relationship.

And lately, something had changed between them; something more than what simple stress could do to them.

The brutal hours and the fear of losing the store they’d been dreaming of for so long had put a gigantic strain on their relationship. But when the store began to go well and they had enough money to hire actual employees and go back to working a regular forty hour week (more like fifty-five, but who's counting?), their relationship was still not not quite the same as before.

Jensen couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was, but something was... off. They still loved each other, their conversations still came easy, no matter if they were joking around, talking shop or discussing more serious topics, and their sex life was still phenomenal. It was just… Usually he and Dani moved around each other like two magnets, constantly pulled together. Recently, it had felt as though their bond was looser. Like it had lengthened, making space for something that wasn’t there yet. Jensen had wondered if maybe the time had come to meet that mysterious someone Dani had mentioned, but she never said anything.

He suspected Dani knew more, especially because she kept rubbing her life runes at least once a day. Jensen knew they acted as a bridge between Dani and her magic and a prickling or itching could be a harbinger of change. So Jensen waited. He watched the new people he met in his life, but nothing happened. For months, nothing happened and Jensen started to doubt that Dani had interpreted the signs correctly.

Except now, for the third time in his life, Jensen’s heart stopped. He felt like he’d been hit with a sledgehammer, like the world was still spinning but he was frozen in place.

The door of their shop had opened and a tall, lanky kid had walked in. Shiny chestnut colored hair was falling into his face, unable to hide the bright eyes curiously looking around, the moles splattered adorably over his tan skin and his pink lips stretched into a half smile. It sounded cheesy, but seeing that boy smile was like the sun coming out.

Jensen took a deep breath, smelled fresh grass and dandelions, and he wanted that boy. It hit him hard and fast, just like it had with Dani.

He looked to his right where Dani was shelving their newest delivery of battle helmets. She was balancing on a ladder, putting the viking helmets on the upper shelf, but she wasn’t really moving. Her hands were still holding a helmet by one of its big curved horns and she was looking at the door the kid had just walked in through.

The kid, because he couldn’t be a day older than eighteen, had stopped looking around and was now frozen on the spot, staring at Dani. Jensen couldn’t blame him; in her tight jeans and dark tank top, balancing in red high heels on the ladder, her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulder, she was quite the vision. Usually, Jensen would feel pride mixed in with a little bit of possessiveness, but with this kid, it just made his heart beat faster.

It wasn’t that he and Dani had never invited anyone into their bed, but never someone who made Jensen’s heart do somersaults.

Instead of acknowledging the kid, Dani looked over to Jensen. He wasn’t sure how to interpret her expression, a mixture of apprehension, curiosity and expectant challenge. The kid followed the turn of her head and when his eyes met Jensen’s, he swallowed audibly, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

Jensen straightened up and he could hear the kid’s heartbeat rabbiting away in his chest. When the kid took a stumbling step back, Jensen had to swallow because his mouth was filled with saliva. He licked his lips, and the kid’s eyes widened and he bumped back into the display of lightsabers.

“Jensen.” Dani’s voice was filled with amused admonishment as she gracefully descended the ladder. “Get your face under control, don’t scare the poor kid.”

Startled, Jensen realized that his canines had lengthened slightly and his vision had that sharpened focus that meant they were glowing. Fuck. The last time Jensen had lost control of his shift like that, he’d been high on Dani’s special mushroom risotto and chased her through the woods after an excruciating evening of playing footsie at her mother’s dinner table.

He forced his features back to human and gave the kid an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’m not sure exactly why I reacted like this, but I didn’t meant to scare you.”

The kid gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his neck. His nose twitched adorably and then his ears wiggled. “I might have an idea.”

Jensen sniffed again — it was considered rude to just go around sniffing people, but the kid’s eyes had lit up, indicating shifter genes — and underneath the grass and the dandelions there was the unmistakable soft smell of what Jensen’s brain classified as _prey_.

He wasn’t familiar with the smell but the fox part of his brain offered a vague reference to small and furry. Usually, herbivorous shifters preferred the countryside to the cities, but Jensen had learned a long time ago not to stereotype. He just had to look at Dani.

Speaking of Dani, she had approached the kid, who tracked her every move.

“Sorry about Jensen,” she said with a small smile. “You took him by surprise.”

The kid smiled back at her, dimple denting his left cheek. “So did he. Sorry about the—” here the kid made a flailing hand motion “—I usually don’t scare that easy, but it’s been a while since I met a predator.”

Hearing the kid say that word, it did _things_ to Jensen. He really needed to get a hold of himself.

Meanwhile Dani had offered her hand to the kid and was introducing herself and Jensen as the owners of the store.

“What can we help you with?” she asked, and from the kid’s stunned expression, he’d heard the innuendo in it.

And that was… Jensen was not opposed to taking the kid to bed with them, hell, he was half-hard already. Visions of bending the kid over the counter were flashing through his mind. But... Dani and he never picked up people in the store or without talking about it first.

“I was actually looking for a lightsaber,” the kid said, eyes darting quickly between Dani and Jensen.

Obviously he wasn’t sure what was going on here, but to be fair, neither was Jensen. His heart was beating faster, his blood was rushing south, and the word _prey_ was still flashing through his mind like a siren sound.

Dani though… there was nothing hesitant about her.

“Well, you found them,” Dani said. She reached out, let her fingers dance over the kid’s already broad shoulders and pointed behind him. “You’re standing right in front of them.”

The kid sucked in a breath, tried valiantly not to look affected by Dani, but through his red-tinged vision Jensen could see his pupils widen in arousal and the kid’s scent had notably changed.

“Oh, uhm, thanks,” the kid said, turning his body around while his eyes stayed transfixed on Dani.

Her expression, all bedroom eyes and inviting smile, smoothed out, and with a friendly smile, she stepped back. “Sure thing. Why don’t you look around, see what you like. If you need anything, we’ll be over there.” She pointed to the employees-only area in the back and then, with a pointed look towards Jensen, walked towards the door.

The kid nodded, still slightly flabbergasted and Jensen tried to give him a reassuring smile before he followed Dani into the back.

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Jensen asked as soon as the door closed behind him. There was no other explanation for why he’d reacted so violently and Dani had all but spelled out the invitation into their bed.

Dani nodded. “Told you he’d be cute.” Her expression was smug. “I had a feeling about it.”

Jensen couldn’t hold in a laugh. He felt a bit giddy with joy. The kid out there really was damn cute. Thing was, he might still be a kid.

“He’s young.”

Dani nodded. “I think we didn’t meet him before because he wasn’t ready. Otherwise the magic would've led me to him, like it did with you.”

Jensen considered that. It wouldn't be easy dating someone probably ten years younger, but it wasn’t impossible either. Unless...

“What if he doesn't want to?”

Dani stiffened. Her magic might let her know that the kid out there was theirs, but that didn’t mean the kid would know or accept.

“We’ll just have to convince him.” She stepped back and fixed him with a sharp look. “So no scaring him with your scary predator routine.”

Jensen let out a short laugh. “Trust me, you’re way scarier than I am.”

Dani made a face. “Maybe. Let’s not tell him about that until at least the third date.”

Jensen laughed and kissed her. “Deal.”

 

_**Jared** _

 

Jared wasn’t sure whether to look left or right. These were probably the two most beautiful people he’d ever met. Brangelina had nothing on them. Thankfully, Dani pointed him towards the lightsabers and then left, Jensen following her out the back. Jared let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

He turned towards the lightsabers, hands still shaking. He was here on a mission. Chad’s birthday way coming up, the big twenty-one, and Jared was determined to get him the most awesome lightsaber possible. Unfortunately, he couldn’t really focus.

There was no way he could calmly pick out a lightsaber when he knew the owners of this place were in the back, probably talking about him. Dani had given him a come hither look, something Jared had never seen outside of a porno, and certainly not something that had ever been directed at him, and yet she was still so classy. Jared wasn’t a virgin, he’d had girl and boyfriends, but Dani… Dani was all woman. And Jensen… The moment Jensen had flashed his eyes and teeth, Jared had been torn between running away and tearing his clothes off, hoping the man would devour him.

Ugh. Jared wasn't a teenager anymore; he really needed to get his dick under control. Dani probably only wanted to make her boyfriend — husband? — jealous and now the two of them were fucking in the storage area. Usually he wasn’t even this awkward, but then, he’d never been faced with two people who we so fucking hot. And fucking each other. And might be interested in fucking him.

And now Jared was hard. Fuck.

He tried to focus on the lightsabers. Chad might be an asshole, but he was his best friend and he deserved an awesome birthday present. But Jared couldn’t help straining his ears, trying to catch a sound from the backroom. When he had finally honed in on it, and yes, he was aware how rude that was, he could make out Jensen’s deep voice talking smoothly, but he couldn’t understand the words. He didn’t need to though, just the sound of Jensen's voice was enough—

Jared tore himself away from listening. He had to focus; he had a lightsaber to buy. No matter how much he wanted to make out with those two between a bunch of lightsabers and a display of stormtrooper helmets.

 

_**Dani** _

 

With Jensen right next to her, Dani walked back into the store area. The kid, and they really had to figure out his name  — was still standing in front of the lightsabers.

She took a moment to appreciate his tall figure. He was as tall as Jensen, at least, and had broad shoulders. Then she took Jensen’s hand, he squeezed hers in reassurance and together they approached the kid.

He must have heard them coming, because he turned his head around, trying to cover his startled look with an awkward smile.

“You still doing okay?” Jensen asked, making his voice soft and smooth, probably trying not to scare the kid.

By the way the kid’s eyes widened and how he swallowed, Jensen probably overshot his goal a little.

“Erm, well, actually, I’m not sure you have what I need.”

The words hit Dani like a punch to the chest, but when the kid looked back to the lightsabers, she realized, he wasn’t talking about them. Silly, really. She knew the possibilities here; the kid probably just thought he was caught up in some kinky relationship thing.

“What is it that you need, exactly?” Dani asked. And yes, she knew how that sounded, and no, she did not try to tone it down. That kid right there, he was hers and Jensen’s.

The runes in her arms were glowing and pulsing, singing with the kid’s presence through her body. It was different than with Jensen and yet exactly the same. With Jensen, the runes had told her to run from him, to make him chase her and make him prove himself. Now, the runes were telling her to chase, to catch, and to keep safe. But the feeling of Jensen’s presence rushing in her body through her magic, that was the same feeling she had about the kid now.

The kid blushed again, rubbed his palms on his jeans, but then he straightened his back. “Well, you only have the lightsabers of the Star Wars characters.”

Dani and Jensen exchanged a look. If that kid didn’t appreciate Star Wars, Dani was going to have a strong talk with her magic.

Raising one eyebrow in challenge, Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And?”

“Well,” the kid explained with an air of casual second-hand embarrassment, indicating he’d had to deal with this specific brand of insanity for years. “Chad, my best friend, he actually wants a custom made lightsaber. He wants a double bladed one, like Darth Maul, you know, but one side disco stick and one side glow in the dark.”

Dani was appalled. “And you’re friends with him why?”

The kid shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “Kindergarten sandbox eternal friendship pact over a shared chocolate muffin.”

“Well, sandbox friendship pacts are sacred,” Jensen admitted.

Dani snorted. “You only say that to justify your drunken jam sessions with Chris.”

Jensen shot her a winning smile, before they both turned back to the kid.

“Look, if you can’t help me, I totally understand. I mean, Chad’s insane, so you know…” Again, the kid shrugged.

“We’re not saying we can’t help,” Jensen hurried to say.

“Look,” Dani started, then trailed off. “What’s your name?”

The kid looked surprised, but answered anyway. “Jared.”

“Okay, Jared.” Dani smiled. The name sounded right. “We can help. That doesn’t mean you’re not right about your friend. Because whoever wants a lightsaber with a disco stick blade...”

Jensen shuddered exaggeratedly and Jared gave a short laugh. Like a burst of sunshine. Dani shook her head to keep a clear mind.

“We have a friend who makes custom weapons,” she explained. “It’s gonna cost a little more, but I’m sure Misha can get you what you want.”

Jared’s answering grin was stunning. Really, really, incredibly stunning. With dimples in both cheeks, and the cutest, most adorable white teeth that were just—

Her hand was squeezed hard and she looked over to Jensen who was staring at Jared in a kind of dazed haze. Dani looked back at Jared whose eyes were darting between Jensen and her, expression nervous, but mouth still pulled up in a half smile.

“You know,” Dani said, “Misha lives out in the countryside, but we could take you when we go visit him the next time.”

“Really?” Jared asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, voice hoarse, before he cleared his throat and continued more evenly. “We go there anyway.”

Jared’s face fell and Dani felt her runes light up in joy. He was definitely interested.

“We usually do a late breakfast before we go,” she said, “at Rachel’s diner. Would you like to join us? For breakfast?”

“Sure,” Jared said enthusiastically, before backpedaling. “I mean, it sounds nice. Rachel makes the best pancakes.”

“I know, right?” Jensen’s eyes got that dreamy gleam that was his standard reaction to Rachel’s cinnamon short stack.

Jared nodded excitedly.

“How about this Sunday?” Dani asked.

Jared was still nodding. “Yeah, that should work. I mean…” He hesitated for a bit, eyes darting uncertainly between them. “It’s really kind of you to take me.”

Dani and Jensen exchanged another look. There was as much determination in Jensen’s eyes as Dani herself felt.

“Just to be clear, that wouldn’t be charity,” Dani said.

“Not at all,” Jensen added. “If you want, it would be more like a date.”

They waited in a tense silence while Jared gaped at them. “A date,” he finally repeated. “ _You_ want to take _me_ on a date.”

Dani and Jensen nodded.

“Both of you.” Jared waved his hand back and forth between them. “Both of you, who are together, want to take me on a date?”

“If you’d like,” Jensen said and Dani could hear in his strained voice what it was costing him to say that.

“Look, Jared, I know this might be a bit unconventional,” Dani started, but stopped when Jared laughed loud and carefree.

“No, I don’t — I mean, some people might think that, but I don’t, I mean it doesn’t matter how many people are together as long as everybody agrees, I just mean _you_!”

Again, Jared waved his hand in their direction, this time a bit more flailingly.

Dani looked searchingly at Jensen who just pulled a helpless grimace.

“Oh my god,” Jared said and he sounded a bit exasperated. “You’re like the hottest people I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh.” Dani could feel how Jensen’s confusion turned to smugness. “Well,” he said, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

Jared gave them an almost shy grin from under his eyelashes. “Yeah?”

Jensen pointedly looked Jared up and down. “Definitely.”

Oh god, that boy was deadly. Dani was calling it now. He might look all innocent, but if Jensen thought he’d be able to get one over on him, he had another thing coming.

For now, they only exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up Sunday morning at ten at Rachel’s for breakfast.

When Jared had left, walking his blinding smile, his easy-going and enthusiastic personality, and his cute bubble butt out of their store under their watchful eyes, Jensen turned to Dani and kissed her, long and deep.

“He’s perfect.”

She just nodded. He really was.

 

**Episode II: A New Life**

 

_**Jared** _

 

Jared had agonized for half an hour over what to wear. Even though Dani and Jensen had all but told him they wanted to fuck him when he’d met them in the store, he’d still wanted to look good.

Except now, they were dropping him off at his apartment without making any moves to come inside. They were just sitting in the car, Jensen in the driver’s seat and Dani smiling at him from the backseat, telling him how nice the day had been.

Jared had no idea what had gone wrong. He’d worn his ‘This is the Nerd you are looking for’ Stormtrooper shirt, which had gotten him an approving nod from Dani and an open smirk from Jensen. Breakfast had been good and surprisingly easy for a first date where you knew absolutely nothing about the people you were on a date with.

They’d done the usual ‘what do you do’, ‘where did you go to school, grow up’, ‘likes and dislikes’ thing but the conversation had turned easily to regular stuff, raving about pancakes, discussing movie preferences and concert experiences.

Dani and Jensen had been pretty surprised to learn Jared was actually twenty years old instead of their assumed eighteen and he was equally surprised that Dani was actually a witch. They weren’t exactly rare, witches, but they were drawn to their elements, and Texas did not have plentiful water, high mountains, fertile ground or volcanoes.

Dani had shot Jensen a rueful look and told Jared some things were more important.

Then they’d taken him to meet Misha, which Jared still hadn’t been a hundred percent sure was not a ruse to ask him out. Misha turned out to be a real, well. . . not exactly person, but a being, and he’d been surprisingly zen about designing a light saber to Chad’s weird specifications.

They’d spent the rest of the afternoon in a meadow behind Misha’s property where Jensen had shifted into a beautiful rust-colored fox with a fluffy white stripe of fur down his chest. His freckles were visible in his animal form, tiny light brown dots littering his nose. He’d cocked his head at Jared in challenge, and Jared had taken a deep breath, told Dani not to let Jensen eat him, which had made her break out in beautiful peals of laughter and then Jared had shifted.

Jensen had stared, completely transfixed, probably trying not to jump on him, and Dani had cooed, picked him up and completely unashamedly cuddled him against her chest. Which was very nice, something Jared could appreciate no matter if he was a rabbit or a human.

“You are the prettiest rabbit I’ve ever seen,” she’d said and kissed one of his long ears.

It wasn’t exactly politically correct to treat shifters as animals while they were in their animal form, but Dani was so sincere and unapologetically enthusiastic about it, he couldn’t even begin to be mad. Jared just wanted to thump the ground in pleasure, but then she’d set him down again and Jensen had trotted over to get his belly scratched. Jared had hopped a few feet away, twitching his tail in challenge, and Jensen had charged after him.

Jensen might be fast and wily, but Jared was a jackrabbit. If Jensen wanted to catch him, he needed to work on his game.

They’d come back to Dani exhausted and happy after running across Misha’s entire property several times. They’d gotten dressed, Jensen still panting and telling Jared to watch it, because he’d catch him one day. Jensen’s eyes had been glowing, a feral glint in them, and Jared had thought “yes, please.”

After hanging out on Misha’s property for a while longer, lying in the grass and talking about nothing and everything, Jared wasn’t sure why he was being dropped off now without getting to the main event.

To be honest though, after spending a day with Dani and Jensen, it might not be too bad if they didn’t fuck. Jared had a feeling it wouldn't be enough; he was more than just crushing on them already.

Now they were still sitting in Jensen’s old Chevy, idling at the curb.

Jared cleared his throat. “So, I, erm, had a good time too.”

Jensen beamed at him with a force that could revitalize dead forests and bring world peace while Dani gave him a pleased smile that made him feel like he’d just come back from a big adventure and was presenting a jewel with the power to save the kingdom to the queen.

“I’m glad,” Dani said softly and Jensen nodded.

“I’m pretty sure Chad’s not home,” Jared said, trying to keep his voice casual but probably failing miserably. He had to at least _try_. “I mean, he’s been hanging out with Felicia all the time, some new video game got released. So, I have the whole apartment to myself. Dancing naked to Queen. Yay.”

He looked at the dashboard, polished wood and glinting chrome, a safer choice than either Jensen’s or Dani’s face.

Jensen coughed and it sounded like Dani was patting his back, before she spoke.

“That sounds… really nice. But if this is your way of saying you wouldn’t mind company…”

She trailed off and Jared thought his ears were on fire. He’d figured out she was blunt already, but this was more than he’d expected.

“Hey,” Jensen’s voice, recovered from the coughing fit, was smooth and his finger entered Jared’s field of vision, briefly tracing along his cheek  before pulling back. “If you want to invite us in, we’d love to come. We just didn’t want to be presumptuous.”

Jared looked up into Jensen’s and Dani’s sincere expressions and relief flooded him. He might not have expected them holding back after Dani’s strong come-on in the store and all the unsubtle flirting, but it was good. Really good. He appreciated this kind of respect.

He opened the car door with a metallic creak and got out. “So I think I have some of that whiskey Chad brought home from his vacation to Scotland left.”

Dani was the first one out of the car, Jensen close behind. Jared grinned, his stomach doing somersaults with nerves and anticipation. He’d seen enough porn to know what to expect from a threesome, but he had an inkling he wasn’t really prepared for the reality.

 

**_Jensen_ **

 

It all happened in kind of a rush. Jensen wasn’t really proud of it, but the moment he entered Jared’s apartment, where his scent was that much stronger, and Dani leaking additional arousal all over the place — well. It was rare, that Jensen’s instincts got the better of him, but it happened.

He had Jared up against the wall, nosing his neck before the door had fallen into its lock. Jared made a choked off sound, grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and mumbled unintelligible things about lips and eyes and eyelashes that didn’t make any sense to Jensen.

Dani’s hand on his neck helped center him and calmed his instincts. He reached out for her and pulled her between Jared and himself. Even with her standing on her toes, Jared had to bend down to answer her kiss. For a moment, Jensen watched, transfixed, before he pulled Dani back, hoisted her up on his hips and took Jared’s hand.

“Bedroom?”

Jared nodded with slightly dazed eyes and hurried down the hallway. They passed a half-open living room kitchen area before Jared pushed open a door that lead to his room.

His scent was strongest here, warm and inviting. Jensen casually took in the room; bed, desk and closet, bookshelves nailed to the wall, and a faded poster of the Millennium Falcon on the back of the door.

He turned back towards Jared and Dani. She had already started undressing Jared, pulling of his shirt to reveal smooth sun-kissed skin stretching over lean muscles. He took over Jared’s pants, making the kid’s breath hitch when he opened the buttons. Or maybe it was because Dani pulled her dress over her head; she was certainly a breath-hitching sight.

“What do you want to do, baby?” she asked once they were all standing naked in front of Jared’s bed, Jensen nibbling at the back of Jared’s neck, breathing in his scent and forcing himself not to bite down too hard.

“I,” Jared cleared his throat. “I never had sex with two people at once, so I think I’ll just follow your lead.”

Dani laughed happily. She loved leading people in bed. The occasional power struggle between the two of them was awesome, but he had a feeling Jared was just what they both needed.

She walked towards the bed, pulling Jared — and Jensen — with her. She sat down, then scooted upwards, her legs slightly spread.

“Why don’t we keep it simple this time?”

Jared nodded and followed her down, crawling between her legs and pushing his ass up in the air. Jensen had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep himself under control. If he didn’t concentrate, he wasn’t going to last. And he really, really wanted to.

“What about,” Jared started, then gestured between them.

Shifters were immune to humans diseases and so were witches, so there was no need for condoms. But Jared didn’t know that Dani used a spell for contraception and Jensen was inordinately pleased that Jared asked.

“Magic,” Dani said with a smile.

“Thank fuck.” It rushed out on a quick breath and then Jared scrambled to push inside Dani, guided by her hands, so small on Jared’s broad back.

For a few moments, Jensen just watched him move, watched the muscles in his ass tense and bunch up before he finally allowed himself to reach forward and put his hands on Jared’s ass. He’d been thinking about this since Jared had left their store. It felt even better than he’d imagined. Jensen licked his lips. Time to find out how quickly they could make Jared fall apart.

  
  
  
  


**_Dani_ **

 

Jared’s cock was a thing of beauty, big and thick, and the kid knew how to use it too. He was fucking her hard and controlled, muscles in his arms and shoulders bulging and droplets of sweat gathering on the nape of his neck.

Jensen was kneeling behind Jared, slowly opening him up with his fingers. It made Jared lose his rhythm occasionally, when Jensen managed to hit the spot that made him moan, but watching Jared’s face scrunch up in pleasure was an addicting sight.

“I’m ready,” Jared finally panted out, pushing his ass out while he pulled back. “C’mon, Jensen.”

“Bossy,” Jensen mumbled, but Dani could hear how pleased and turned on he was.

She took Jared’s hand and intertwined their fingers when Jensen finally pushed into Jared’s ass. Jared froze, mouth going slack, and let out a soft groan.

Jensen pushed both of them forward and Dani carded a hand through Jared’s hair. “Okay?”

Jared’s eyes were closed and he was panting, but he nodded. “Yeah,” he finally managed to get out, his voice beautifully broken. “So okay. More than okay, I think, though I don’t think I can actually think. It’s a paradox.”

Jensen laughed softly and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jared’s neck.

When Jared smiled in pure bliss, Dani dug her heels into the bed and raised her hips with a sharp motion.

Jared’s eyes flew open, he let out a broken “oh my god” and then, when Jensen started moving, he got with the program.

They didn’t move in sync and it wasn’t magically perfect, but it was great. It was real and it was fun. When Jensen leaned forward to kiss Jared’s neck the same time Jared threw his head back and nose collided with forehead, they laughed. When Dani got a very ill-timed cramp in her calf — stupid low magnesium — they paused and waited it out with soft kisses and wandering hands and when Jared came first, Jensen and Dani arranged him in the middle and got each other off with sure hands while Jared uncoordinatedly leaned in to kiss Jensen’s throat and palm Dani’s breast.

After, they all lay tangled up in each other and Dani’s runes gave off a low, satisfied hum, vibrating through her entire being.

It was a while before Jensen got out of bed and started looking for his phone. Probably to order pizza, Dani thought with a smile. He always got the munchies after a good round of sex.

“Right,” Jared said, body going stiff. “You guys probably want to get going.”

Apprehensively, Dani turned to look at him. “We do?”

Jared gave her a confused look. “You don’t?”

“I was just ordering food.” Jensen said from where he’d found his pants lying on the floor. “Pizza good? You said you like the one with the all veggie toppings, right?”

Jare gaped. It was cute, really, but Dani wasn’t sure why he was so confused, except—

“Jared,” she asked with growing horror, “did you think this was some kind of one time thing?”

She thought they made it abundantly clear that this was a date, with long term intentions, but maybe Jared hadn’t gotten that?

“What?” The tone of Jensen’s voice was a perfect match for Dani’s own disbelief.

Jared’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them and he licked his lips nervously. “Well, I mean, I thought this was just about sex?” He made it sound like a question.

Dani took a deep breath. Just because her magic was telling her that he was the one, and just because she was already half in love with this adorable, funny, open-hearted and kind guy and Jensen was too, didn't mean he had to feel the same.

“Do you want it to be just about sex?” she asked carefully.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Jensen interjected, coming back over to the bed. He hadn’t put on any clothes and Dani caught Jared staring.

Jensen sat down on the bed, leaning forward and giving Jared his most sincere look. It was the one that made people’s knees weak and impaired their ability to speak. Jared was no exception.

“I know it’s a lot,” Jensen continued, voice low and soothing. “But we’ll do this however you want. We can just keep this casual, and if you want more, you know it’s on the table.” Jensen paused, then he said, “You don’t have to be scared, okay?”

Predictably, Jared bristled. “I’m not scared. I just… I mean, you two are together, so I thought, you just wanted to, you know?”

Dani and Jensen exchanged a look. She nodded down to her arms, her runes still glowing softly. Jensen nodded minutely. It was only fair to tell Jared now.

“Jared, if you want, we’d like to date you.”

“Date me?” Jared croaked out.

Dani nodded. “Get to know you and, if you want, have a relationship with you.”

“You two with me?” His eyes were big as saucers.

“It would be more like you and her and me,” Jensen said. “You know, all three of us dating each other.”

“But… why? I mean, isn’t that something you guys should, I don’t know, talk about?” Jared threw up his hands. “How can you just decide that? Or did you just decide you want to date someone else?”

Dani stretched out her arms. “Touch the runes.”

Jared looked at her questioningly, but touched the swirl curling around her wrist with the tip of his finger. A soft pulse reverberated the pattern, lighting it up and traveling up her whole arm.

“What the…”

Jensen reached out and touched a convex shape on Dani’s other arm. The same pulse happened.

“My magic leads my way,” Dani explained calmly, while Jared stared at her arms in wonder. “It’s why I moved to Texas when my natural habitat is close to water.”

“You’re a sea witch?” Jared blurted out. “but you’re so good! I mean, that’s, wow, way rude of me. Sorry.”

Jensen was already laughing and even though Dani was usually really annoyed by people’s prejudices against sea witches, Jared was just too cute and too embarrassed.

She still rolled her eyes. “One stupid Disney movie and everybody thinks we’re all evil power hungry monsters. One crazy great-great-great-aunt and she ruins it all.”

Jared let out a startled laugh, before he looked back down on Dani’s arms. “So what does it mean?”

Carefully, he traced the runes, fingers gliding slowly over Dani’s skin. The runes lit up softly following the path of his fingers.

“My magic told me you’re for us,” Dani said. She never sugar-coated her magic. It would only come to bite her in the ass if she did. “It doesn’t mean you have to do anything. It’s not going to force you. But you’d fit. We could be happy together. So… if you want, we’d love to see where this goes.”

Jared kept looking at her arms for the longest time, fingers still following the patterns.

“It’s kind of a lot,” he said eventually, not looking up from Dani’s arm. “I mean, it sounds kind of inevitable.”

“It’s not,” Jensen said. “You can do whatever you want. We just wanted to be upfront about what we want.”

Finally, Jared looked up. “So it’s that easy? Just like that?”

Jensen broke out laughing. “No, not really,” he said when he’d calmed down enough to speak. “I mean, I’m a slob and a coffee addict, Dani is a neat freak and has the sharpest tongue I know, we’re both unbearable in the morning and the store takes up most of our time.”

“Plus, he snores when he’s had more than three beers,” Dani added, “and I take hour-long showers and baths.”

In a way that was quickly becoming familiar, Jared looked between them with raised eyebrows, whole face projecting disbelief. “That’s it?”

“She’s always honest and it’s not always pretty,” Jensen said. “Especially if you insult her choice of nail polish.”

Dani hit him over the head. “Jensen always needs to be the smartest guy in the room and if he can’t outsmart you, he’s just gonna tease you until you beg for mercy and then some.”

Jared had looked slightly amused but at the last sentence, his breath hitched. Interesting.

Obviously, Jensen had picked up on it too. “Dani’s bossy,” he said, voice dropping an octave. “Things just have to go her way and she’ll tell you exactly how to do something.”

Jared swallowed.

“So what about you, honey?” Dani asked, trailing a hand up Jared’s arm. “Any bad habits we should know about?”

“I, uhm, I’m always hungry,” Jared said, voice unsure and cracking. “I’m still growing so I eat a lot. And if I like something, I always want it.” His eyes flitted down to Jensen’s lap, then Dani’s. “I’m pretty tactile guy, so if you don’t want a lot of hugs, you should probably stay away.”

When he looked up, his eyes were sparkling with mischief. “I love cock and I love pussy. And, as I just found out, really at the same time. I can be a brat, but I take directions pretty well. So…”

Dani knew she was staring, and so was Jensen. They managed to catch themselves and Dani could feel a smile spread over her face that matched Jensen’s.

“Sounds good,” Jensen said. “And I like to cook. Dani knows her way around a kitchen too. We can teach you.”

“Definitely,” Dani agreed. “So, you want to go on another date with us?”

Jared licked his lips. “Does ordering pizza count?”

Jensen was already reaching for the phone he’d dropped on the bed and hit speed dial five. “Hey, can I get a big veggie delight, a seafood supreme and a meat lover’s? Awesome. Address?” he asked Jared.

With a beaming smile, Jared gave it to him.

After he’d hung up, Jensen crawled over both of them, pressing Dani and Jared back into the pillows. “Thirty minutes. And after the pizza, Dani’s gonna show you her party trick.” Jensen pressed a quick kiss to Jared’s lips. “You’ll love it.”

Dani hit Jensen over the head again, then she turned her face into Jared’s neck. “Disney didn’t get everything wrong.”

Jared froze, then his whole body shuddered. “Oh my god,” he said weakly, but his dick was already hardening again.

It looked like everything would work out just fine.

 

**Episode VI: Somewhere in the Middle of the Happily Ever After**

 

**_Dani_ **

 

“Do you think she’ll like the axe better or the bow?”

Gen was biting her lower lip, carefully weighing a large axe in her hands. It was a good look on her. If Dani didn’t know for a fact that Gen was strictly monogamous and currently trying to win Adrianne, Dani would so ask her to stay after closing and let Jared and Jensen demonstrate the different advantages of all their weapons. As it was, Dani reached past Gen and pulled out a long sword with horse heads at the handle from the rack.

“The sword of Eowyn,” she said. “She’s Adrianne’s favorite character.”

Gen gave her a bright smile, and Dani couldn’t stop herself from smiling back. Gen was just too cute. Adrianne was one lucky woman.

Just then, the shop phone started ringing, and Jared answered. “ _Armae Amarum_ , this is Jared speaking.”

Dani smiled again. She was lucky too.

Gen caught her expression and laughed. “You and Jensen are so gone on that guy.”

Dani shrugged. “He’s just too adorable.”

“He is.” Gen agreed without hesitation. Jared had that effect on people. “You know, when you and Jensen went after him, I never thought it would work. He’s so young and just so different, I mean, Jensen should want to eat him alive….”

Gen realized what she’d said when she caught the feral smile on Dani’s face. A lovely blush spread over Gen’s cheeks and her pupils dilated. Jensen had that effect on people.

“Right.” Gen laughed. “You know what I mean though.”

Dani peered around a rack of daggers and throwing knives at Jared, who sat perched on a high stool behind the counter, absently munching on a carrot while he looked up something on the computer.

“I know. I never thought it would work out like this,” Dani admitted. “Even though my magic told me he was for us, there was no guarantee he would see it the same way. But it’s pretty much perfect.”

Gen was giving her a wistful smile. “I’m so happy for you guys. I hope I’ll find that someday.”

Dani meaningfully looked down at the sword. “I think you’re on the right path. And if you ask Jared nicely, he’ll even gift-wrap it for you.”

Gen beamed at her. “Oh, awesome. I’m hopeless with that!”

With that, Gen floated off to the checkout counter. Well, she didn’t literally float, but with her graceful walk, she might as well. Damn fairy genes.

Dani leaned against the rack and watched Gen and Jared interact. They were laughing and talking with each other, and while Gen was certainly an eye-catcher, Dani only had eyes for Jared. She’d probably never get enough of the way his dimples showed whenever he laughed, how he pushed his bangs out of his face and how he raised his left shoulder occasionally, as if he still wasn’t used to their width.

He’d had another growth spurt recently — Dani suspected his last — and he was even taller than Jensen now. Not that they minded, especially since Jared was now of the ideal height when he went to his knees for them.

A flash of warmth shot down between Dani’s legs and she checked her watch. Jensen had driven out to Jeff, one of the jewelry artists whose stuff they sold in their store. He would have definitely stayed for lunch — Jeff’s cooking was quite spectacular, and the man was an unapologetic flirt and easy on the eyes — but he’d be back in around an hour.

There was a lot they could do in an hour.

After Dani had seen Gen out, she closed the door, turned the look and changed the _open_ sign to _closed_.

Jared looked slowly up from the order forms he’d been working on, eyed the turned sign, then Dani, then the sign again.

“Is there a reason we’re closing early today?” he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up into an anticipatory grin.

Slowy, Dani walked towards him, swaying her hips a little more than usual and watching Jared’s eyes flick up and down her body.

“Jensen will be back in an hour. What do you say we give him a really nice welcome?” With a grin, Jared stepped behind the counter, then he winked, turned around and sprinted towards the back door. While Dani didn’t have the same hunting instinct as Jensen did, she did enjoy the chase and Jared loved being chased.

She followed him out the door and up the stairs that lead to their apartment. Jared had never really moved in; his things had just slowly migrated to their place and three months ago, when the lease at his and Chad’s place was up, he hadn’t renewed it. The big smoothie maker and his winter jacket were the only things he’d still had to bring from his old place.

Dani caught up to him just inside of the bedroom and jumped on his back. Jared could take her weight easily, but he still tumbled them down onto the bed. Dani straddled his lap.

“What do you want today, baby?” she asked and dragged one long, purple fingernail along Jared’s jaw.

Jared closed his eyes in bliss. “I want Jensen to knot me. Desperately. I want him to go crazy, go all feral on me.”

Dani grinned. One of the many, many reasons she loved Jared was his absolute, unashamed need for Jensen’s cock. She could sympathize; it was a great cock.

“I think we can make that happen. How about we send him a little incentive?” Dani reached for the back pocket of her jeans and held up her phone. She had wanted to do this for ages. Jensen wasn’t the only one who could come up with a crafty plan.

Jared grinned innocently and pulled off his shirt.

They undressed quickly and Jared was writhing around on the bed shamelessly and to Dani’s exact instructions moments later. Jared was a natural and Dani thought they’d really have to do a professional shoot someday.

She didn’t send Jensen all of the pictures but enough to make him hurry back to them.

“So, what are we going to do until he gets here?” Jared asked, batting his eyes innocently.

Dani laughed. “How about we get you ready for him, get you all wet and open so he can just take you?”

Jared nodded eagerly, already spreading his legs unconsciously. “Definitely. We should be boyscouts. Always prepared.”

Dani leaned down to kiss him. Jared returned her kiss eagerly, and she pulled back slightly, only nipping at his lips to slow him down.

“Easy. You’re gonna come on Jensen’s knot and not a second before.”

Jared’s answer was a groan but she felt his dick jump pressed against her belly. He didn’t really mind. As long as he knew he was going to get to come in the foreseeable future, he actually loved being teased. And if he didn’t, well, Jared never had a problem voicing his wishes.

So they kissed slow and deep and wet, hands wandering, touching and teasing, never staying too long in one place. At some point, Dani rolled them around until Jared was lying on top of her. He knew what was coming so he moved back to give her space.

Dani wasn’t a shifter, but her magic, tying her to her element, still gave her the power of change. The first time Jared had seen Dani’s legs transform into long, dark green tentacles, thick like his arms at the base but slimmer at the tip, he couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop exploring them with his hands. They hadn’t gotten around to it during their first night, instead Dani had waited until they were alone, Jensen out with friends. They were all dating each other, but sometimes it was still good to spend time in twos and giving Jared a crash course in her other anatomy had been one of those things.

“Can I still — I mean, do you have—” Jared had stuttered, blushing like he hadn’t since the first time.

Dani had laughed. “If you want to know if I still have a pussy and if you could still fuck me, the answer is yes. But the awesome thing about the tentacles is that I can fuck you now.”

Jared’s ears had twitched, a surefire sign of excitement, and he’d grinned. “Can we do both?”

They had. In any way they could think of.

Now, she pulled Jared inside of her, surrounding him with her tentacles. She wrapped a smaller tentacle around the base of his long cock, so he couldn’t come. The tips of two other tentacles were buried in Jared's ass, softly gliding in and out, stretching and preparing him for Jensen's knot.

Jared was a moaning and sweating mess in no time, and like this, Jensen would be able to smell his pheromones from three blocks away. Dani smiled in anticipation and reveled in the feeling of Jared’s mouth on her breast.

Jared was the one who heard Jensen first. His ears twitched again and he smiled up at Dani. “He’s back.”

“About time,” Dani said just when Jensen stumbled inside.

Dani pulled Jared's cheeks apart with two tentacles. "He's all ready for you."

Jensen managed to toe out of his shoes, drop his ball cap and wrestle out his shirt, but then he was already there, at the edge of the bed, ripping his jeans open.

"You two," he panted out. “I was at a work lunch with Jeff, who’s already hot enough and you sent those fucking pictures. I swear, first, I'm gonna fuck Jared so hard, he passes out. And then, I'm gonna eat you out, Dani, until you scream yourself hoarse.”

God, Jensen's feral side was a thing of beauty.

He shucked his pants and boxers, but forgot them halfway around his knees when Jared tilted his ass up further and looked over his shoulder, giving Jensen his best desperate puppy-dog eyes through his sweaty bangs.

“Jensen, please. I need your knot.”

After that, it was all Dani could do to hold Jared as Jensen took his ass. She really had to hand it to Jared, it hadn’t taken him long to figure out how to press Jensen's buttons to get exactly what he wanted, and for the rest, he just asked Dani for advice. Not that he needed much; the boy was a natural and their preferences and needs aligned almost perfectly.

Just before Jensen came, he pulled out, manhandled Jared around and pulled him on top of himself. Jared went with it, greedily lowering himself back on Jensen’s cock, riding him for all he was worth. Dani watched with two fingers buried in her pussy.

When Jensen popped his knot, pulling Jared down on his cock violently, Jared threw his head back and came with a hoarse shout. With a few shallow pumps of his hips, Jensen followed.

Dani scooted over to them, patting them and sweeping sweat damp hair out of their faces.

Jared started leaning heavily against her, lean body completely spent froma powerful release after being on edge for almost an hour. Jensen turned his face into Dani’s hand and bit into her palm with sharp teeth.

“C’mere. I promised you something didn’t, I?”

Dani shifted back, tentacles receding and two reshaping into her human legs. She didn’t want to suffocate Jensen.

He reached his hands out for her and she swung a leg over him, turned towards Jared and straddled Jensen’s face.

Jared gave her a dopey grin and slowly, lazily answered her kiss when she leaned in. Jensen’s mouth was already trailing over her sex, tongue teasing her clit. Jensen was unfairly talented with his tongue — with his everything, really — and it wasn’t long until Dani had to lean against Jared.

His age gave Jared the advantage of a short refractory period and he was already getting interested again, bending Dani’s body back and mouthing down her neck to her breasts until his mouth found a nipple and gently sucked on it.

She twisted his hair between her fingers. “Yes.”

When Jared’s hand joined Jensen’s tongue, it was game over. She reached down to Jared’s dick and stroked him in time with Jensen’s still moving hips, making him follow her right over the edge when Dani’s whole body tensed up and a powerful climax rushed through her.

Exhausted, she slid off Jensen’s body. Jensen turned himself and Jared around, pressing Jared’s back against Dani’s front and kissing her over Jared’s shoulder. She could taste herself on his lips, and she wasn’t surprised when Jared said with a pouty voice, “me too.”

She laughed, and petted Jared’s hair.

She had settled comfortably into the pillows, Jared’s head resting on her shoulder, when Jensen started to move around.

“I know, it’s here somewhere,” he mumbled. “Fucking pants, where…. aha!” Triumphantly, he held up his phone.

Dani snorted and Jared perked up. “Extra cheese for me.”

Jensen ordered pizza.

All was well.

  


**_Jensen_ **

 

Usually, Jensen had a pretty good handle on his instincts. Specifically his sexual urges. Yeah, he had a possessive streak a mile wide and he loved to fuck hard and rough, but he managed to contain that to the situations that actually called for it. If those had become a little more frequent since Jared moved in with them, well, it wasn’t like he’d gotten complaints.

So, usually, Jensen was a very controlled and composed person and his feral side only made an appearance when he knew they actually had time to fuck.

Today was different. Because today, he was standing in the store, having a conversation with Adrianne about juggling Christmas plans with the in-laws and life in general, when Jared came prancing into the store area.

“Jensen! I finally did it!” There was a bright smile on his wide lips and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

“That’s awesome, Jay,” Jensen said. “And what's that?”

“I managed a partial shift the way I wanted.” Jared’s voice was triumphant.

There were some partial shifts that came natural for shifters; for Jensen it was the eyes and the teeth for example, but except for his own teeth, Jared had never really managed much.

Now he turned, almost jumped around in the air like a figure skater and waved his bubble butt at Jensen. At first, Jensen was distracted by said butt — it was a really nice butt after all, all round and tight — but then he discovered what Jared meant and his vision tinged red and started to swim.

There, right above Jared’s pulled-low jeans, peeking out from under his shirt, was a small, round fluffy _tail_.

It twitched back and forth in small movements, brown fur fluffy with a cute white dot in the middle. The tail twitched again, Jensen realized that Jared was saying something, but all Jensen's mind was able to come up with was _prey_.

Jensen almost stumbled over his own feet in his haste to get his hands on Jared, push him down on the floor and get his hands on his tail and his ass.

“I think I’m gonna leave you to it.” Adrianne’s voice barely penetrated the fog of desire clouding Jensen’s mind. “Gonna turn the sign for you too and — Jesus fuck!”

There were hasty steps and then the door opened and was slammed shut.

Jensen didn’t care. All he cared about was fucking Jared senseless, biting his mark into his skin. All the while, he couldn’t take his eyes off that damn tail.

 

Dani found them behind the counter half an hour later, Jensen drowsy with a very pleased Jared lying next to him, Jensen’s knot still connecting them.

“Dani,” Jared said brightly, “you never guess what I managed to do today.”

Jensen actually groaned. “Mercy.”

Jared, the brat, just laughed and twisted his ass a bit so he could wave his little tail at Dani. “I bet that’s gonna feel really nice against your breasts.” Jared licked his lips. “Or your pussy.”

Dani’s eyes started to glint. “I’m so proud of you, honey. And there’s only one way to find out.”

Jensen’s knot had finally gone down, so he pulled out of Jared. “You guys mind if I just watch this time?”

“Whimp,” Dani muttered, but then she pulled off her tight black and white dress, revealing her endless long legs, her curvy hips, the soft slope up to her waist, and her full, pert breasts. Jensen’s dick twitched and he thought he’d let them get started without him, but he’d probably join in at some point.

For now, he was content to watch Dani scoot up behind Jared, press her breasts against his tail and then slide up his back until his tail rested against her pussy. She slightly spread her legs and let out a breathy moan.

“Oh, yeah, this is really nice. Jen, remind me to order a feather flogger.”

Jensen tried to make a mental note, but really, he was a bit occupied right now. His dick was hardening again, and seriously, ever since Jared had moved in and they’ve been fucking constantly, knotting constantly, Jensen’s body thought it was time to breed and his sex drive was as strong as it was in high school.

But he wanted to give Dani and Jared some alone time, wanted to watch them move together, so he took his dick in hand and slowly started to stroke himself.

There was no way to stay away for long, so he scooted up behind Dani. He sank his fingers into her pussy, found her wet and willing, and wasted no time pushing inside her. She moaned and Jared echoed the sound. By now, Jensen had learned all the little sex noises Jared made and that was the sound of Dani gripping his dick, thumbing the underside of the head.

Jensen leaned forwards so he could bite Dani’s neck and watch her fuck herself on Jared’s fluffy new tail. It was a sight to behold.

Since Jensen had just knotted Jared, he didn’t need to now, but his orgasm was still building. Dani was so hot and tight around him and the sight of her and Jared together, her breasts bouncing with every move and Jared’s head thrown back, baring the neck Jensen had just left a fresh bite mark on... it did things to him.

He reached around Dani, fingers gliding through the now damp fur of Jared’s tail, and stroked her clit.

“Oh god, yes.”

She came with a shudder, and he fucked her through her orgasm. Below them, Jared turned around, dick standing up hard and leaking.

“You wanna?” Jensen asked.

They didn’t DP her often, only occasionally. Dani shook her head, and moved her head down to lick Jared’s dick. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure and he let out a long moan.

“But why don’t you finish fucking me, while I blow our boy?” she asked before she swallowed Jared’s dick down.

There was really no way Jensen was going to say no to that. His eyes darted back and forth between Dani’s head bobbing up and down over Jared’s dick and Jared’s face, mouth all open and pink, moaning every time Dani did something particularly good.

With sounds and visuals like that, Jensen wasn’t going to last long, especially not when Dani started moving her hips faster, clenching around him rhythmically. She moaned around Jared's dick, getting close again too and Jensen had just enough presence of mind to reach around, slide his fingers through her wet pussy until he found her clit.

Dani raised her hips to give him better access and palmed Jared’s balls. With a shout, Jared came and Dani pulled off his dick.

“C’mon, Jensen, harder.”

Jensen’s vision ringed red and he snapped his hips forward as hard as he could. Dani screamed, clenching around him and Jensen’s orgasm blindsided him, rushing through him hard and fast and making him collapse over Dani’s back.

With a groan, Dani let herself fall down across Jared’s stomach and Jensen realized they’d just done it on the wooden store floor and his knees would hurt like a mother. When he looked up at Jared’s blissed out face and Dani’s satisfied smile, he’d thought, “worth it.”

“Food?” Jared asked. He’d taken to Jensen’s post-sex food regiment like a duck to water.

“No pizza,” Dani protested. “We’re eating way too much pizza.”

“I could do Chinese,” Jared said.

When Dani nodded, Jensen reached up the counter for the phone. Sometimes you had to try new things.

 

**_Jared_ **

 

Some mornings, Jared still wasn’t exactly sure what he did to deserve waking up to this, but then Jensen’s arm came up around him or Dani threw her leg over his hips and well — if he had the chance to cuddle with the two most attractive non-morning people in existence, Jared sure was going to take it.

Jensen made a pleased rumbling noise deep in his chest when Jared snuggled back into the spot that had become his: lying on his side, back pressed against Jensen’s chest, his head on the pillow next to Dani’s, his leg intertwined with hers.

Jared smiled. He let his eyes roam over the bed’s wrinkled cover, the nightstand he shared with Dani — Jensen needed the one on the other side for himself because of all the books piling up there —- their clothes littering the floor, and, of course, three giant boxes of pizza. Jared closed his eyes again.

Pizza had always been his favorite food. Funny how things worked out sometimes. And to think it had all started with a stupid disco stick light saber.


End file.
